In microminiature coaxial connectors there is normally an outer shield comprising a male half and a female half and an annular electrical spring contact is often provided for furnishing continuous annual outer electrical contact between the two members so as to assure shielding of the inner coaxial conductor from radio frequency interference and other electrical phenomena which can adversely affect the quality of the signal being carried by the inner coaxial conductor.